


tfw you hate that you love him so much

by thughyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Soonhoon - Freeform, cute sub top! hoshi, snarky dom bottom! woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soonyoung and jihoon have a comfortable sex life</p>
            </blockquote>





	tfw you hate that you love him so much

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write more of this eventually. maybe. idk

Jihoon hates this - he hates being this exposed and feeling so vulnerable, he hates the feeling of not being in control and the way he knows eyes are scanning his body in a way that he can’t process. He hates being this hot, having his skin tingle this much, and having his chest tighten from all the different sensations. He hates the feeling of Soonyoung’s thick hands splayed against the back of his thighs and the way his warm tongue licks long stripes along his entrance - he hates the way his body reacts in such a positive light, the way he arches and drops his mouth open in pleasure.

Jihoon hates that he loves this so much.

Soonyoung spreads Jihoon farther, pressing his tongue flat against the puckered opening, fingers massaging the soft skin of his ass cheeks until it was red and sensitive. Jihoon sounds so fucking gorgeous when he moans, the elder thinks; they're these cute, quiet little things that only vaguely sound like Jihoon, but it’s the breathless cursing that makes Soonyoung's skin burn with anticipation.

“Are you gonna fuck me or just eat me out all evening?” Jihoon complains, eyes fogged over with lust. He didn’t actually mind the drawn out foreplay, it was actually one of his favorite parts of the act, but the heat behind his abdomen was becoming a little too much for someone who hadn’t even had a dick in them yet.

“Hey, in my defensive you weren't complaining until now,” Soonyoung pulls back and leans up to press an open-mouthed kiss to Jihoon’s shoulder blade, “but how do you want it?” He lands a smack on Jihoon’s ass before smoothing his palms over the small of the younger boys back.

“Missionary,” Jihoon hisses at the pleasant sting but huffs anyway and rolls onto his back to stare up at the other, “my knees hurt.”

Soonyoung grins and swoops down to peck his boyfriends pretty lips, eliciting a cute snort from him before leaning halfway off the bed to shuffle for a condom he’d gotten out earlier, almost falling off in the process.

“Anything for you, my sweet,” the older boy teases as he rips the foil and rolls the rubber down his length.

“Stop being so corny before I lose my boner,” there’s no real malice behind the words but it’s the same comfortable, playful banter the two are so accustomed to, “you’re supposed to be sexy right now.” Jihoon pouts, bottom lip stuck out and arms crossed over his chest as Soonyoung lathers himself in a generous amount of lubricant.

“Hey, for your information I can be cute and sexy at the same time,” Soonyoung kisses him again, slower this time, and gently pushes the tip of his cock past Jihoon’s entrance, “be nice to me, I’m your hyung.”

"You're five months older than me, Soonyoung."

"Touché."

Jihoon clenches his teeth as the blond pushes into him until he’s fully seated, but he manages a chuckle in response, “Shut up and kiss me." 


End file.
